1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a database table modeling and an event handling method for a real time management, and more specifically, to a database table modeling and an event handling method for a real time management to efficiently process the event by mapping each client with an alarm sequence number, and performing a database modeling supporting the mapping with an event management technique, when an alarm and a related event generated from a network equipment are transmitted to alarm managers in real time.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a network management system is used to manage a network connected with many systems. Therefore, the network management system receives and manages state information of each system by being directly or indirectly connected to the systems of the network.
In addition, each operator computer connected to the network management system can confirm the state information.
The systems connected to the network management system are divided into a switching system, a transmission system, etc. The network management system is connected to the switching system and the transmission system, collects alarm data and maintenance data from each system, and manages the collected data in a database.
The network management system maintains an optimal state by always monitoring a state of a communication network, and collects/accumulates states, alarms, and traffic data of a network. Particularly, a network alarm management system stores much alarm information generated in the network, and supplies desirous alarm information to many alarm manager computers linked with the network alarm management system.
A host computer(server) for alarm management is a work station for network management, including an alarm management processor, a broadcasting list table, an alarm database, an event database, a daemon processor, many listener tables, and many alarm managers.
Various state information generated in a network is collected by a management information system based on a computer. The management information system is composed of computer hardware, software, data, procedures, and people, and produces various information by processing data generated in the network.
Alarm and event information informed by the management information system is transmitted to the alarm management processor. The alarm management processor is operated by an alarm management application program, a daemon application program. As known, a daemon is a resident program performing a system operation related work in the background state. That is, a daemon application program for alarm management is automatically driven to carry out necessary works, if there occurs work conditions to be processed in the background state.
The alarm database having a multi distribution table structure includes an uncleared alarm table and a cleared alarm table. The alarm management processor stores alarm information, which is not cleared after being generated in the network, on the uncleared alarm table, and deletes the corresponding alarm information from the uncleared alarm table if an alarm is cleared, then moves to the cleared alarm table to store the alarm information.
Then, a generated event is stored in the event database.
An alarm management server is connected to the alarm managers implemented as an application program operating in a work station or a personal computer, or the alarm management server in order to support distribution alarm management by many operators. If time for reading the alarm information from the uncleared alarm table is not synchronized, some of the alarm managers reading the alarm information at first can read already-cleared alarm information and the rest alarm managers reading the alarm information later can read uncleared alarm information only. In this case, the alarm information of the alarm managers is not equal to each other.
To prevent this problem, the alarm managers have the listener tables, inherent alarm information recognizing spaces. Names of the listener tables are registered on the broadcasting list table. Alarm information generated in the network is stored on the uncleared alarm table, and simultaneously stored on the listener tables corresponding to each of the alarm managers. The alarm managers read the alarm information from each of the corresponding listener tables.
In another words, to process a real time event, alarm managers of earlier art are assigned with tables named listeners in a database generated by a server, when a client drives the alarm managers. The listener tables are generated as many as the number of the driven alarm managers, so as to transmit independent performance results of each alarm manager.
As is generally known, since size and a management range of the network are increasing exponentially, an NMS (Network Management System) managing a high-capacity network is required. So, in order to operate the network management system, it is predicted that a server capable of high-capacity processing will be connected to numerous clients.
However, since a real time alarm processing method of earlier alarm managers has been developed by targeting on a system having a relatively small-sized network, a server has to perform a writing operation on listener tables generated as many as the number of the alarm managers in order to process and transmit alarms to clients. Namely, while processing one event(alarm event), an unnecessary writing operation is carried out as many as the number of events×the number of listener tables.
Thus, an earlier alarm management system increases the number of the listener tables to be processed, as the number of alarm managers of connected clients is increased, thereby reducing an alarm processing speed.
In other words, an earlier alarm processing structure causes a problem that does not satisfy alarm processing performance standards of a high-capacity network management system reflecting a real time function.